pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
物品属性
Generally Modifiers change various aspects of the entity they are affecting. Most commonly Modifiers apply Stats, however they can also apply Buffs or grant Skills and can often be found on Items, Monsters, Strongboxess or Areas. __TOC__ Overview A Modifier should be seen as a instance of change applied to an entity. A basic modifier does nothing on it's own, it's given the effect by the associated Stats (and their values)), Buffs and Skills. Often it is also distinguished between implicit and explicit modifiers which are visually separated on items descriptions. Effects For Stats modifiers include a minimum and maximum value, which is most commonly found on Item Affixes - the actual value of the stat in the cases where minimum and maximum are not the same will be randomized within, so for example a Stat with a minimum value of 1 and a maximum value of 3, can either be 1, 2 or 3. If a Buff is specified, Modifiers also include a value for the buff, but unlike for Stats it is not randomized and fixed. If a Skill is specified, the specified skill (at the specified level) will be granted to the relevant entity. The skill does not include values as they're defined by the skill level directly. Often this is found on items, where they grant skills, such as Unique Item. Note that the effects of a modifier may be hidden, as some Stats do not have direct description/translation visible to the player. Implicit modifiers Implicit modifiers always spawn on entities before the addition or change of additional modifiers (for example by changing the rarity). On monsters, implicit modifiers can be very commonly found. For example, some monsters are granted damage conversion which converts their inherent damage to that of another element. However, on unique monsters and bosses implicits are most notable - for example most bosses are granted a boost to their item rarity and item quantity as well as other bonuses such as on Atziri. On items, visible implicit modifiers are most commonly found on: *Rings *Amulets *Belts *Quivers *Most weapons *Shields (except Tower Shields and Bucklers) *Specific body armour (Astral Plate, Assassin's Garb, Occultist's Vestment, and Carnal Armour.) Shields and body armour also commonly have a hidden movement speed penalty modifier. Unlike the implicit modifiers on monsters, the implicit modifiers on equipment can be by altered in various ways: * - re rolls the range of the stats found on the implicit modifiers * - Corrupting an item can replace the implicit modifier with another depending on the item type * Enchantment - Enchanting gloves, boots or helmets can give them a new implicit modifier Certain unique items also have special interactions with implicits * - has two randomly chosen talisman implicits Explicit modifiers Explicit modifiers are generally dynamically generated by changing the rarity of the entity or by other modifications. The number of affixes given by rarity depends on the rarity class: * - random modifiers based on conditions: (0 to 1) prefix and (0 to 1) suffix * - random modifiers based on conditions: (1 to 3) prefixes and (1 to 3) suffixes (but always at least 3) with the exception of jewels which can only have (1 to 2) prefixes and (1 to 2) suffixes * - non-random, fixed modifiers based on the unique entity Monsters have additional means of receiving modifiers: * packs of monsters may receive a Bloodlines modifier * monsters may receive a Nemesis modifier * and monsters may be touched by a Tormented Spirit, giving a Torment 'Touch' modifier * and monsters may be possessed by a Tormented Spirit, giving a Torment 'Possession' modifier * Picking up a Talisman gives monsters a Talisman modifier On items, modifiers can be changed by spending currency: * rerolls the value of any stats on explicit modifiers on the item * , , , and may be used to alter the rarity of an item (adding/removing mods in the process) * and may be used to re-roll the modifiers on and items respectively * and may be used to add a random modifier on and items respectively * has a chance to change the rarity or create maps with 8 Modifiers Conditions Modifiers usually include conditions which are used to determine how they appear. These are generally used to govern the creation of explicit modifiers on entities. Mod Domain The mod generation determines what entity the mod applies to. The domains are primarily reverse engineered, as detailed information has been removed from the game files. Mod Generation Type The mod generation determines "how" the mod will be created on an item. The generation types are primarily reverse engineered, as detailed information has been removed from the game files. Level The required level of the relevant entity. For example, this can be the required Item Level or a Monster level. However, there are cases where this is not respected though. In particular this is the case for any mods that are directly given to other entities, such as Implicit mods or Monsters with innate mods. It also appears the mod level can be a factor in calculating the level requirement of Items, in particular this is the case for mods on unique items. Mod Group Mods have a single group associated with them. Only one mod from a group can appear at a time, as such all mods in specific group are mutually exclusive. As the name suggests, this primarily used to group various types of modifiers together. For example, on items this is used a lot for the prefix and suffix generation to create those group of modifiers that modify only a single or two stats. Together with the item level requirements, this creates the "tiered" system of modifiers. Tags Some mods use the internal Tag system to determine on which entities they can appear and how likely they are to appear on entities. A mod can add tags to the entity it is modifying. It primarily functions like this: * find the Tags on the entity * match the Tags against the mod's list of tags. * for the found mods get the associated spawn weighting of the tag * if the spawn weighting is zero, discard the mod, otherwise use it * if multiple tags apply, the left-most tags are most important, where the right most tags are the least So, for example: * item A has the tags str_armour * item B has the tags dex_armour * the mod has the tags int_armour, default with values 1000, 0 * result A: Mod can spawn on the item A because it has the tag str_armour with a weighting of 1000 * result B: Mod can not spawn on item B because it defaults to 0 and no tags are found Developer information Relevant data can be found in the content.ggpk Note that many other .dat files link to the relevant row of Mods.dat. See also * Stat * Affix * Category:Mods * Category:Mod lists Category:Game mechanics